Teacher Mills
by parrillascrown
Summary: Regina is a teacher in Storybrooke's primary school.What will happen when a new student shows up and his dad Robin bumps into Regina..read to find out
1. Chapter 1

THE MEETING

The sun is up again in the beautiful town called Storybrooke and Regina Mills' alarm went off. Regina got up from bed and headed towards her bathroom. She splashed cold water to her face and looked herself on the mirror

"Why do I have to be a teacher in a primary school?" she said to herself. Even though she loved being a teacher to little kids she really hated early awake in the morning. She exited the bathroom and went to pick what to wear for the day. She picked her favourite dress. A short, red and tight dress that fitted her like a glove and showed off all her right places. She put on her make up and of course her favourite red lipstick. When she got ready she took her handbag and left the house.

The Storybrooke primary school was a block away from Reagina's house. While she was walking down the street she bumped into someone and she fell down.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry" a man with a thick British accent told her. She looked up and met the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she has ever lead her eyes on. She hesitated to answer but the blond British guy held out his hands for her to take and help her get up. She gladly took it but she felt a sparkle when she touched him.

He lifted her up and gave her, her handbag.

"Hey" he said and held out his hand again "I am Robin and I am sorry I was looking at my phone and I didn't see you beautiful face"

 _Oh my god did he just say I am beautiful? He is so handsome and those eyes oh god. Regina stop you don't need a man_ she thought

She took his hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Robin"

 _I love the way she says my name_ he said to himself

"I am Regina". She smiled and let his hand go "Well I better get going to school!"

"What? Are you a teacher?"

"Yes I am" he giggled and she giggled too

 _I love her laugh, Robin you just met her stop it_

"My son Roland goes to your school"

 _Great he is married…_

"In what grade do you teach?" he smiled at her.

 _Oh lord that smile Regina stop._

"I teach in the first grade"

"Oh my god I just brought my son to a new town and his teacher is that gorgeous wow" _Did I say that outloud?_

"So I will meet Roland soon" _He thinks I am gorgeous someone stop him I think I like him!_ she thought

" Yes you will, I would like to talk more but you have to leave for school" _aww he wants to talk more with me_

"Yes I should, so I will see you around here right?" _of course you will love_ he thought. "Of course milady. Goodbye!" "Goodbye"

Robin headed to Granny's and thought _that woman will be mine!_ Regina went to school and thought _that man could be mine but he is married._

The lesson started and she asked who is the new little boy. A tiny boy with curly hair and beautiful dimples, _like his father_ she thought, came up and said "I am Roland" "Nice to meet you Roland" said Regina and the whole lass together.

The school day finished so quickly and Regina went back home. She was so tired. She removed her make up and put on her pyjamas. Went to the kitchen, grabbed a big ice cream cone and went and sat down on the couch. She started eating her come and put on Netflix to watch castle.

Meanwhile, Robin and Roland were back at home and ready to do Roland's homework for tomorrow "How was your first day at school here?" Robin asked. "Papa it was awesome. My teacher Ms Regina is so good and pretty" "Yes she is my boy she is so pretty" _Robin come on maybe she has a boyfriend_

After they finished Roland's homework it was 8pm. Robin helped Roland take a bath, dressed him into his pyjamas and tucked him in. "Goodnight papa" "Goodnight my boy. Sweet dreams tomorrow you have school". Robin left Roland's bedroom, went to the kitchen, took an ice cream cone, went back to his room, lies on the bed and started watching Castle on Netflix.

Regina was thinking of Robin

Robin was thinking of Regina

And that's how they both fell asleep thinking of one another!

 **That's my first chapter of my new fic I really hope you like it and please I really need your reviews. I will publish the next chapter soon mwah! x**


	2. Chapter 2

ICE CREAM DAY

The weekend came so quickly….

Regina always loved the weekends because she didn't have to set her alarm to wake her. She really was a sleepyhead but being a teacher meant early awake in the morning on week days. Robin as well really enjoyed the weekends because he got time to play and have some fun with Roland. After his mother Marian passed away Robin wanted to dedicate every possible minute to Roland on weekends.

 **10am**

Robin felt a movement in his bed. He turned and saw Roland looking at him with those cute puppy eyes he has. "Good morning my boy"

"Good morning papa, can we go for ice cream?" Roland asked. Robin got up from bed and said. "Of course we can, go get dressed" Little Roland started cheering and run back to his room. Robin wore his truck shoot and a simple green t-shirt on. While he was dressing his thoughts lead him to think about Regina.

That's when he realized he hadn't seen her since the day they met, well when he bumped on her.

 _Robin you should find her somehow,_ thought to himself.

Roland came in giggling and interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked.

"Yesssssss" Roland screamed, with that they left the house and headed towards the ice cream shop named "Magic ice"

 **10:30am**

Regina opened her eyes slowly and met the light of the sun which came from her window. She looked at her clock and smiled pleasurably because for once she got enough time of sleep the last couple of weeks.

She got up and got ready for today's activities. She wore really tight leggings and a crop top which showed a little bit ,her toned body. She took her phone and left the house without applying any make-up. She walked down the street, breathing the fresh air.

Meanwhile Robin and Roland were inside "Magic ice" picking their ice cream flavors. Roland got a chocolate cone and Robin a vanilla one. Regina was walking, thinking of what she would wear on her date with Richard, the town lawyer. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see a man leaving the store next to where she was walking and she bumped into him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" she said. When he heard that voice he immediately smiled and turned around.

"Regina we have to stop meeting like that" Robin said and giggled.

 _Oh my god it's him and this time is my fault, look at his smile it will be the death of me. Regina say something and stop he is married._

"We surely have to stop" she then noticed Roland

"Aww hey Rolly"

"Hi miss Mills" he sayid.

"Do you like your ice cream" she asked.

"Yes yes yes"

"So I need to go, it was nice bumping on you again!" she said and turned around to leave and go home. Before she even took two steps he grabbed her hand. She turned around and he smiled.

"Can we have dinner tomorrow night? I was thinking to ask you that all week!"

 _Stupid now she thinks you are a crazy man_ he thought

"Actually I would love to"

 _Regina what are you doing what about his wife_

"Will Roland's mum come too?" she asked. Robin looked down and he was trying to say something but he got interrupted by Roland saying

"I don't have a mummy, she is dead" She immediately grabbed him and gave him a big hug.

"I am sorry I asked Rolly will you forgive me?"

"Yes Miss Mills, I love you" he said.

"I love you too baby" she left him down. Robin grabbed his hand and he turned to leave without saying a word to Regina. Regina hesitated but run, went in front of him and hugged him.

"I am sorry I mentioned it, I shouldn't have" she whispered in his ear. She then let him go. Before she left she gave him a kiss on the cheek, waved at Roland and started running back home to prepare for her date.

Robin stayed there for a minute and touched his cheek where her warm, red lips were there seconds ago.

 _Damn this woman,_ he thought. Then he and Roland headed back home.

Both thinking of one another…

 **Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. I really want to know what you think! I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

TERRIBLE DATE?

Regina after her unexpected meeting with Robin, went straight back home. She opened her door and entered the house. She closed it behind her and leaned on it.

"I am having a date with a hot guy" she whispered to herself.

"But first I have to get ready for my date with Richard" she laughed and headed straight for the bathroom. She filled the bathtub, undressed herself and got in.

Meanwhile, Robin and Roland were in the park sitting on a bench, eating their ice creams. Robin had a huge smile plastered on his face since Regina kissed his cheek and hugged him. He liked that woman so much. Roland finished his ice cream and went to play on the playground. Robin was sitting in there alone thinking of his date with Regina.

 _I can't believe she said yes. I have a date with a great woman. I have to make this dinner perfect because I would want a second one too,_ he thought.

Roland came and interrupted his thoughts

"Dad can we go home I am tired"

"Of course my boy let's go" he grabbed his hand and they went home.

 **7pm**

Regina looked herself on her mirror. She applied her make-up. First, eye shadow, eyeliner and her mascara. At the end, she applied her red cherry lipstick. She then checked herself again. Her black dress huggged her body and her red high heels matched with her lips. She fliped her hair when she heard the doorbell.

"Hey Regina" Richard said and grabbed her hand

"How are you?" she said

"I am good now that I see you. I may say you look beautiful tonight"

"Aw thank youu" Richard smiled and she smiled too

"Let's go?" he said

"Yeah, let's go"

He guided her to his car and opened her door.

"Aw thank you" she said

"Always, my dear"

He got inside too and started the car

"Where are we going?" Regina asked

"We are going to the King George"

"Richard that's really expensive" she said surprised

"Anything for you my princess"

 _Okay that was awkward. Why princess? I am not his princess._ Regina faked a smile and tried to ignore what he said.

After half an hour they were there.

He opened her door and held out his hand for her to take. She awkwardly took it and they went inside. A nice looking woman in the hall stopped them and asked.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Of course, the name is Beckett" he said

"Yes, a table for two, follow me please"

They entered the main hall..

"Oh my god Richard that's amazing" she said

"Everything for you my princess, I repeat"

 _I am not his princess oh god_ she rolled her eyes

"Here we are" the woman said

"Thank you" they both said

They sat down and started talking

"So anything new happened at school?" he asked

"Well, a new boy came. His name is Roland"

"Cute name" he said

"Yesss, I call his Rolly" she giggled and he smiled

"I love it when you smile" he smiled and she blushed

"Thank you so much" she said, lifting her hand to put it on her face so she can hide her red cheeks. She was about to talk but she got interrupted by the waiter.

"Hello, are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I will take a lobster with butter" he said

"Hm I will take the same"

They gave their catalogues and drank the wine the waiter just brought them. After a while their plates were on their tables and they started eating.

"So" Richard started saying "Do you like the food?"

"It's amazing!" she grabbed her glass of wine and drank a little.

After an hour he only had drunk 2 glasses of wine but she had drunk around 10 and she was feeling a little dizzy.

"Richard can we go home I had too much wine" she was practically begging

"Of course my princess" he smiled

 _I am not your princess god damn it_ she thought again

"I am not your princess" she frowned

"So what are you?" he giggled

"I am a queen but not yours" she giggled

He payed for their meal and helped her get up. She grabbed his neck so she could steady herself. He put a hand around her waist so she could be able to walk. They went outside and straight to his car.

Robin though, was trying to find where to have his dinner with Regina. It should be fancy.

 _She is a woman with class_ he thought.

"Hmm where should I take her?" he said outloud

After some time thinking he found the right place.

Meanwhile, Regina waved goodbye to Richard and decided to never let him call her his princess or date him over again.

 _The date wasn't that bad. Who am I kidding it was only the food was heaven_ she thought.

She stepped into her house and went straight to her bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and checked her phone. She then saw a message from an unknown number.

"I will pick you up at seven –Robin x"

 _Oh god, how did he got my umber?_ She smiled _Stupid Regina you are his son's teacher and you give your personal phone to all the parents._

She smiled again and set her phone down. She drifted off to sleep with a big smile on her face, looking forward for her date with Robin..!

 **I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I had my exams so now I can update often. I hope you like this chapter. Richard Beckett is inspired from my other fave tv show castle.**


	4. Chapter 4

FAIRY DATE

Regina woke up with a terrible headache and immediately regreted drinking that much last night. She didn't want to leave her bed just yet so she stayed there and fell asleep again.

Robin though, was in a complete shock and rush because he had to prepare a marvelous dinner for Regina, had left Roland to his only friend in this town, little John. Before Robin left little John's house, Roland asked so many questions to find out who his date was. Robin laughed at his boy's curiousness but he didn't even answer once. Roland shouldn't know about his father dating his teacher, not until they are official. Because Robin knew they belong together. After an hour of questions, he finally left Roland with his questions and went to the florist.

Tink Bell owned the biggest flower shop in the town of Storybrooke and she also happened to be Regina's best friend. She and Regina would meet today so Tink could help her get ready for her date with that handsome man named Robin who Regina never stopped talking on the phone yesterday afternoon. Little did he know that Regina's best friend is Tink.

He went inside the flower shop and smelled all the beautiful flowers but the ones that caught his attention were some red roses. That red reminded him of Regina's voice that came out of them, made him feel things ,when he heard her, even though he met her a week was so focused thinking of Regina and smelling the roses that he didn't see Tink approaching him.

"May i help you?" Tink offered.

Tink's soft voice scared him and caused him to jump a little. He then turned his head and noticed the short blonde lady in front of him.

"Yes of only thing I want is those roses to be delivered to a certain lady tonight" he said smiling.

"Of course, we could do that. Now come and fill this paper with the names and the adress" Tink said and smiled back at him. Robin followed her to her office, took the paper she gave him and started reading what he had to fill outloud.

" From :Robin Locksley To: Regina Mills, Magic street 10"

He finished writing down everything needed for the delivery and handed the papers back to Tink.

"Here you are. Also can you put this note inside please?" he said and gave the small white paper to Tink.

"Yes, everything will be ready what time do you want the bucket to be at Regina's house?" she asked. Tink was thrilled that she got to meet the man her friend was fangirling over all the time.

"I want them to be there around 7pm before i go and pick her up ay 8:30" he smiled at he paid and left to continue making the preparations for his date tonight.

Regina told Tink to come around 7pm but she didn't know she would bring something else with her. At exactly 7pm Tink was outside Regina's home with Robin's bucket of rose in her hands and rang the bell. Regina run down quickly the stairs, opened the door and gasped when she saw the roses.

"Tink i told you finish your work and then come I need to get go deliver those beautiful roses" She frowned and closed the door. Tink grabbed the door before it closed and yelled "Regina IT'S FOR YOU" Regina opened the door fast

"WHAT? from who?" She took the roses from Tink's hands and run to her living room and placed them on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Tink came and sat next to her with a smile never leaving her face. Regina was staring at the flowers until she noticed the little note next to one of them. Tink was quietly looking at Regina, who took the note and read it outloud.

"These flowers are so beautiful like you you at 8:30-Robin"

After Regina read the note, she got up and started yelling and running back and forth in the house. Tink followed her until she stopped her.

"Girl what happened? What he said was so cute!" she explained

"TINK" Regina yelled "He is too perfect to be true. I mean i know him for a week and he does that but he doesn't like me" She was lying on the floor lied next to her and said

"Regina he does like you a he came to order the flowers he was so mesmerised by them that he didn't see didn't even allow me to show him more he was filling the adress papers he was so happy you don't know how but i smile he had never left his let's go upstairs and get you ready" They both got up and went to her room

Regina had picked two dresses for Tink to choose from.

"Go wear the black first with the red stilletos" Tink said. Regina changed and exited the bathroom for Tink to see Tink saw her was amazed from her best friend's beauty.

"Wow Regina you will wear this tonight.I decided and you can't change my mind" she said.

Regina looked herself at the mirror and fixed her shoulder lenght hair until she heard the door bell and panicked.

"Oh my god Tink I am not ready.I don't have any make up on, why i take so much time to fix my hair UGH" Tink closed her mouth with her hands and said

"Focus on me, okay?" Regina nodded still Tink's hand covered her mouth. "Has he ever seen you without make up?" Regina nodded again.

"Then have fun" Tink pushed her outside the stayed there so she can give them a little privacy. Regina was so uncomfortable of going out with Robin without make up stopped thinking and just opened the door and met the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she has ever lead her eyes on.

"Hey Regina" Robin was staring at loved the fact that she didn't wear make up.

"Hey Robin" she awkwardly said.

"By the way, you look gorgeous tonight"

"Even without make up?" she asked ready to cry.

"Yes, even without it you are beautiful" he laughed.

"Thank you" she blushed and lowered her head so he couldn'y see her but Robin found it so adorable that she was blushing because of his comment

"So let's go?" he offered his arm and she gladly took it.

"Walk by the moonlight?" he Regina heard that she smiled. "Yes, i love it".

They were walking for minutes until they reached the woods.

"The woods?" Regina asked

"Yes milady the woods!" he smiled at her.

"But it's dark and it's not that safe" Regina was afraid that's why she went closer to Robin and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you trust me Regina?" Robin asked raising his question shocked she trust him? Well she want him to know? Hell,no. She didn't answer Robin and just kept staring at him.

"Regina?" Robin interupted her thoughts and before she could stop herself she said "Yes, yes i trust you"

Robin smiled down at her and she smiled kept walking with Regina still having her head on Robin's shoulder,arms linked and bright smiles never leaving their faces. Suddenly Regina spotted some lights at the end of the path and she was just curious to find out what it was let Robin's arm go and started running towards the was surprised at first but run behind Regina who was about to find out what Robin had prepared for she reached the lights what she saw left her speechless.

Robin had put up lights in every tree around the little blank space of the the middle, there was a blanket on the ground and on top of it a basket. Robin cautch up Regina who was staring at the beautiful scenery in front of her, he was about to ask her if she liked it but she cut him off saying .

"Robin that's breathtaking,is...is it for us?"she finally laughed a was adorable.

"Yes, Miss Mills that's for us" she took her hand,lead her way and helped her sit on the blanket.

"So would you like some mac and cheese?" he offered her a started laughing and said

"Oh my god i feel like a teenager again but yes i would really like some mac and cheese"

He gave her ,her plate and a glass of wine,he also took his and they both started eating.

"When did you make all this?Did Roland help?"She asked

"Well,milady no i didn't tell Roland that you were my date so he didn't help at all.I did all those in the did you get anything today?" She suddenly remembered that she didn't thank him for the roses.

"Oh yeah.I got some really beautiful flowers from a rather handsome man"she said smiling

"Oh really?That jerk didn't write anything?" He was curious to know what she thought about what he had wrote to her.

"I read it Robin" she stopped eating,let her plate next to her and hugged then said to his ear.

"Thank you was so cute of you"She then sat back down and started eating though,was mesmerised from what she did,he then turned his head ,took her hand and said

"You are beautiful" she blushed and smiled but this time she didn't lower her she kept losing herself in his blue never felt uncomfortable with each other.

At the end of their date Robin acompanied Regina back at her they were at her porch she opened the door,turned around and said

"I had a wonderful time Robin.I would like to do this again"she smiled

"Me too Regina about next Friday?"with his question Regina understood how close they were he was waiting for her answer but instead she leaned and kissed him and when her lips left his,she smiled opened the door and said

"See you next Friday,love" and closed the door behind her she sat there staring at the now closed door and he immidiately missed her lips was amazing.

"That woman will be the death of me" he said and left her porch with a big smile on his face!

 **So that's it guys the big date.I hope you like let me know by leaving a review.I want to thank Kardelen and Alessandra for the beta (my saviors)**


	5. Chapter 5

SWEET SURPRISES

Sunday was finally here and Regina was woken up by soft knocks on her door. First, she got so angry because she didn't have enough sleep but when she saw the time she got even more furious.

"Why 9am why people wake up so early on a Sunday morning and make other people suffer too?" she whispered to herself.

She got up from bed and headed downstairs to see who the hell woke her up that early. When she opened the door she saw no one but when she looked down she saw 12 lilies sitting on her porch and she immediately knew who they were from.

She took them in her hands ,closed the door and walked back inside. Regina couldn't get Robin out of her mind since last night. He was treating her like a Queen. He made her laugh…he was just so perfect to her. Before she realized her heart was beating so fast she thought something was wrong but nothing was wrong Robin did that to her. She liked what impacted he had on her already.

She then grabbed the note she found between the flowers and read out loud.

"I can't get our kiss from last night out of my minf, Robin x"

"oh god he is perfect" she said.

She smell the flowers. Oh that scent it will always remind her of him. His blue ocean eyes. That smile she adored and always wanted to see on him. She really liked Robin since the day they bumped into each other. He was such a gentleman even though he knocked down. She laughed to the memory. The way he says her name she loved his accent.

Regina couldn't finish her thought she was interrupted with a soft knock on her door. She left the flowers on the table and opened the door. And there he was the man who filled her dreams and thoughts. He was wearing a black, tight V-neck shirt and a pair of jeans. His toned body was showing and she found herself getting lost by his appearance.

"Good morning Regina" he said. Damn he interrupted her thoughts again he never let her finish her wild and sweet thoughts of him.

"Good morning Robin, what are you doing here? Do you want to come in?" she offered with a smile. He nodded, she stepped way and let him get inside.

He turned around but he was surprised by her lips kissing his. The kiss was slow and sweet and showed deep emotions they were about to explore later on. He pulled away first and said

"What was that for?" he laughed. She blushed.

"That was for the flowers and also an answer to your note." She lowered her voice and said "I missed your lips too but not anymore" and with that she kissed him again.

She placed her hands around his neck but he did nothing. He was unable to move. For the first time he was speechless with this woman. This woman made him feel things he hasn't felt for years. He is so glad he bumped into her. He laughed during the kiss and pulled back.

"Do you find something funny?" she asked.

"I just remembered how we met baby and that you are mine" he said looking at her with his hungry eyes which wanted more of her. She laughed.

"I am not yours" she said and left him there speechless in the middle of the hall and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. When she came back he was still in the same position so she went so close to him and whispered to his ear.

"I am not yours, yet pretty boy"

When he heard her say that he felt like a Taurus…wild but not full of anger but desire. He needed her, but he was a gentleman so he had to wait. He was trying to maintain the want that now was making his pants tight. So he pulled away from her because she was too close and she would notice. So he tried to play it cool.

She was still smiling at him. That smile didn't let him sleep last night. Suddenly he lifted her up and held her in his arms like a bride. A giggle left her lips .

"What are you doing Robin?"

"I am surprising the lady who I think all the time. You never leave my head Regina baby. Can I call you baby, baby?" he asked smiling at her.

"If you take me upstairs to my bedroom and pick out what clothes you want me to wear and after take me for a walk. Yes, I will let you call me baby, baby" she giggled.

"Of course baby" he said and kissed softly her lips.

They went upstairs in her bedroom. He lay her on the bed and went to her closet. He opened the door and he was left speechless once again. Her closet was huge

"Why do you have so many clothes?" he asked laughing.

"I am a little girl and I need new clothes very often" she said still lying on the bed. "Now go and pick me something cute to wear"

He went inside. She had so many clothes he didn't know what to pick. He finally decided that he wanted her to wear a red casual dress for their morning walk. Robin was trying to find a pair of heel to match them with the dress so he opened one of her drawers to see if there were any shoes inside but he found something else. He found all her nightgowns and underwear.

"That woman wants to kill me" he whispered.

Then his eyes found a black see through nightgown. He wanted her to wear this one day. The day he will make her his. The day he will be hers fully because he is already hers. She put a spell on him.

"Robin is everything okay in there?" she asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes baby I found you what I want you to wear" he said, grabbed a pair of black heels and went outside with the dress and the nightgown in his hands.

"Here it is. A red dress and black heels" he says and handed her the clothes. She went inside the bathroom to change without noticing that Robin had her nightgown in his hands.

When she closed the door he positioned the nightgown on her bed and said

"Baby I will be waiting downstairs"

"Okay okay I am out in a minute" she yelled.

He didn't leave though. He went and hide inside her closet.

After almost a minute she opened the door to relieve her own nightgown on her bed.

"Robin what did you do? Why did you open the drawer with my personal things? I will kill him when I go down" she said, grabbed the nightgown, put it over her body and went to look herself at her mirror next to her bed. Robin saw her go there so he slowly opened the door. Thankfully she had her back to him. He didn't want her to see him just yet.

"I don't even fit in that anymore" she frowned because yes she gained some weight over her vacations.

Robin frowned in that too. That nightgown would look so perfect on her why is she criticizing her body when she is so beautiful inside and out. He slowly walked beside her and hugged her from behind. He scared her that's why she jumped a little.

"Why didn't you left that where it belongs?" she asked still looking at both of them through her mirror.

"I thought it would look great on you" he admitted

"But I gained so much over the summer I don't even fit in it anymore and it's see through which is even worse"

"Baby" he turned her around so he could look her in the eyes, took the nightgown threw it on the bed and said

"You will look like a goddess when you wear this one day" he kissed her and added "For me"

She laughed "Yes for you" she kissed him again "Do you prefer a specific day?" she giggled and kissed his lips on more time

"Well, I dreamed of you wearing this on the day I will make you mine" he told her. She stopped smiling and that scared him a lot. Still in his hands Regina couldn't realize what he just said. He admitted that he wanted her more not just for silly little dates and talks. He wanted her fully he desired her. That freaked her out but she had to admit to him that she wanted him too.

"Okay when this day comes mister I will wear this only for you and your eyes only" she smiled and he relaxed.

She wanted that too. That made him so happy.

"But" oh no what happened. That but made Robin even more scared "I will choose what you will wear too. Deal?" he laughed when he said that.

"Yes you will choose anything you want to wear on your property which is me" she laughed this time and kissed him but she realized that he was alone on a Sunday morning. Where was Roland?

"Robin where is Roland" She said , left his embrace, took his hand and lead him downstairs to go for their walk.

"He is at little John's house don't worry" he said. He found it so cute that Regina cared for Roland.

"Okay because I was worried" she stated.

They left the house and went for their walk. The day passed so beautifully. Robin was so good to Regina. He made her feel so sexy and loved. She was thinking and found herself falling so quickly for him. He was hers already and she was his she knew that.

 _Does he know though? Is he falling too?_ She thought. She then looked at how he was staring at her when she wasn't looking and she got her answer

He was falling too!

 **I hope you liked it! Now school starts and I won't write that often but I will update soon. I also added a cover on the fic and I am so happy! Thank you Kardelen for checking if I have a mistake you are a hero!**


	6. Chapter 6

MISUNDERSTANDING

Monday striked again in the town of Storybrooke and Regina once again was cursing because she had to wake up and go to school but she loved her job.

Her timer went off but after minutes it started ringing again though this time someone was calling her.

 _Who is it?_ she thought

She picked up her phone from her nightstand and answered without looking at the ID of the caller.

"Who the hell are you? And why do you call me at 7am?" she said with her sleepy voice

"It's Robin.I just wanted to tell you good morning because i don't have time to see you before Roland's class, i have work to do" he answered back.

"What? I won't see your sexy face before class and it's Monday oh god i am screwed" she laughed a little not leaving her bed yet.

"I am sorry baby! I will see you after morning fun at school" he said smiling.

"I will see you after a good day" she said smiling to herself. That man made her happy. She was laughing always when he was on her phone with her or by her side. The smile never left her face!

After they hung up she got up from bed and got dressed. She wore a pencil colour outfit and of course her favourite black heals. She looked gorgeous as Robin would say.

He wanted to see her but his job as a laywer never let him do whatever he wanted. He went to school to drop off him goodbye and waved as he went inside.

Regina was sad that she won't see him until after the classes are she knew being a laywer is a difficult job and he had to do sacrifices. As she was thinking she got interrupted by a voice..

"Hey miss Regina!" Roland said with his happy voice.

"Oh Hey Roland" she smiled at will they tell Roland that they are together? Maybe Robin doesn't want him to know about she is just another woman he is in a releationship again. Maybe...

"Miss, my dad told me to give you this!" he told her and gave her a red she saw it all the maybes in her mind were washed away. She adored this man so much.

"Aw thank you Rolly" She hugged him "Tell your dad i said thank you!" she let him go off her embrace.

The school day went by without any ups and downs.

Robin finished his job earlier and went to pick up Roland because school day was almost over and to see his beautiful girlfriend with that mesmerising smile. He loved going to school but he hated all the single mums who hit on him. He wasn't single anymore but they didn't know.

He went inside of school and sat in the parent's waiting room next to a Roland's classmate mum. He knew she was single though he didn't like her but he had to sit with her because all the other sits were taken.

"Good afternoon milady" he said when he approached her.

"Oh Good afternoon Robin. How are you?" she said flirting with him

"I am good what about you?" he answered smiling at her.

"I am really good and now that i see you even better" she flirted more.

Even though he didn't like her he smiled at her. When the bell rang all the parents suddenly disappeared and they were left alone.

"So are you free at the weekend?" she offered.

"I am...well i don't know" he said looking away wondering where the hell is Roland his last period was just over. He turned to look at her and noticed that they were too close so he didn't move at all.

She breathed him was just being polite with her so he didn't move at he was about to talk to her, she kissed him. Suddenly the door opened to revile she saw Robin and that mum kissing, she couldn't understand what was though that he was different. She persuaded herself that he was.

"I am sorry for interupting, i am leaving" she said and they broke the kiss.

"Oh i am sorry Miss was so bad from me" she said shyly.

Regina had enough. She tried to hold herself from crying but she couldn't make it. She bumped the door and started running outside school towards her house.

Robin reacted as fast as he could and called Little John "Dude i need your help come and pick up Roland i have a problem with Regina...Thank you...Bye" he hang up the phone and turned to the woman who kissed him who was still sitting in the chair with a smile on her face and pride in her eyes, like by kissing him she won a prize or something.

"I am sorry for what happened between us but i am with someone else at the moment,i need to go" he said and started running beside Regina. He went outside and saw her running to go home. He run so fast and caught her hand.

"Regina wait stop" he breathed turned her around and saw her tears.

"What do you want? You came here to yell at me because i interrupted your kiss with that woman" she yelled which lead her to cry couldn't believe what Robin thought that he wouldn't do such couldn't bring herself to look at him,if she did she would cry more.

"Regina what are you saying?She kissed only woman i want is YOU" he emphasised the you so she could understand.

"I don't care who did it i know is that you kissed back" she continued yelling and crying even more everytime she spoke.

"Regina no. I didn't kiss her grabbed me and kissed me i didn't know, i don't like i want in my life is you" he yelled now too.

"Lies lies lies" she hit him and started running again.

That time Robin let her go to her house and then followed went inside her house her sight was blurred from the tears so she couldn't see that's why she forgot the door open, she threw all her stuff on the floor and went upstairs to her room.

Robin got in her house and closed the door behind up her purse and placed it on a chair. He wondered where she was but he got his answer when he heard her crying coming from her bedroom.

Listening to her crying broke his heart. All he wanted to do was to keep her beautiful smile always plastered on her face. He didn't want her to cry plus not for something that he went upstairs and got into her room.

"Hey baby" he said apologetically.

"Leave" she yelled and continued crying

"No i won't and you know why?" the question got her attention and she lifted her head to eye face was red from all the sight of her made him feel such a fool for letting that woman kiss was covered with her white blanket which now had a stain from her mascara and all the tears.

"Why?" she asked her voice nearly breaking.

"Because you are the woman that I am in a releationship i wanted her i wouldn't be here with we are together for just two days and you drive me are so pretty even when you cry but i don't want to be the cause of those tears.I want to make you smile a little brighter and laugh a little louder everytime we are together.I just like you so so so much.I don't want to lose you"he confessed.

She looked at him shocked.

"Do you feel so much about me?" she asked with her voice trembling.

"Yes, of course baby!You are my sunshine"He said while he sat on her bed,took her hand and kissed it.

"I feel the same about you"she confessed too.

"Now stop crying and come here"he opened his hands for her to hug obeyed and gave him a hug and covered him too with her blanket.

After minutes of embracing each other Robin pushed back and gave her the most amazing kiss they have ever showed how important she is to love was growing needed no one as long as they had each other.

Regina pulled back and smiled at him

"There it it is that illusive smile i see everytime i close my eyes" he said looking at every feature of her face every emotion and corner of her face.

They kissed again...and again...and again until Regina realised something

"Robin where is Roland?" she asked scared

"Don't worry, i called little John to pick him up.I had more important things to Roland loves spending time with him" he said looking straight into her eyes.

"I am sorry that she kissed me.I didn't want to" he apologised

"Thank you Robin" she said

With that she kissed him again more deeply more meaningful...with love...!

 **Here it is.I hope you like ittttt I finally found time to write after a month.I am so sorry for the delay.I will try and keep it up.I love writing Once again thank you Kardelen for correcting my mistakes,my hero!**


	7. Chapter 7

GROWING

After the misunderstanding Regina and Robin were always together. They were dating for a month today and they both felt so happy that they found each other. Regina was off school for the weekend and Robin got the day off, just for to be with Regina and celebrate together.

Regina was so happy she has found Robin, for accuracy, bumped into him. Her adoration for him was growing each day. She felt safe with him and she couldn't understand what kind of spell he had put on her which made her fall for him every time he smiled and looked her in her eyes.

Robin was so happy he had bumped into Regina that day. He considered himself the luckiest man on earth that such a goddess like Regina was dating him. He was falling for her every time he looked at those brown chocolate eyes which were filled with happiness and he was more than happy to call her his, not fully, but she was his and he knew it!

Today Robin have thought every single detail of their date. He wanted this night to be in Regina's mind forever. That's why he had arranged a date in the sea shore, nothing special just she and he. Just the two of them.

He woke up at 9am to organize what he had to do for tonight. He had everything under control. What they will eat, how he will put the lights for them to see etc. Everything was planned to be perfect just like Regina was. After making some calls, he left his house and went to leave Roland in Little John's house.

Roland knocked John's door and after some seconds the door opened to revile John who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey boys" he said

"Hey John" both Roland and Robin said. Roland then went inside to let John and his father talk alone he knew it must be important.

"Thank you so much pal" Robin said "You don't know how anxious I am for tonight, I wasn't that anxious in our first date what happened now?"

John laughed and said "Robin you just liked her back then because she is a beautiful woman, now that you love her you want to make her life perfect and from what I see in her life you accomplish your goal every day , you make her happy and she loves you too for that"

Robin was shocked. He was sure for his feeling and today was the day to finally open up and tell them to Regina. He loved her so much. A month only had passed and he cared like her like they were together for years not just a month. He wanted that smile of her to never leave her face again. He wanted to be her anchor, her hero. He adored when she laughed with all her heart and when she blushed in every compliment he said to her. For all that he loved Regina Mills. Only one thing was missing from their relationship, Roland had to finally learn about it.

Is Regina ready? He didn't know he had to ask her today after their date.

"Robinnnnnnnnnnnnnn wake up" John said

"Yes what?" Robin said scared.

"You love her so much man wow, have you tell her?" John asked

"Man, no I haven't. I don't deserve this angel in my life. I will tell her tonight but what if she gets upset or worse, scared and leave me.. I can't lose her now that I found her" Robin confessed

"Robin don't be scared and just live. Now go prepare your jobs for tonight and good luck" John said and waved goodbye.

Robin left John's porch and went straight to Tink's flower shop. He went inside to search for the best flower for Regina. He picked a white rose and went to buy it.

"Hello Tink" he smiled at her

"Oh hello charming boy who charmed my best friend" she said smiling at him

"I want this rose to be delivered to your bestie" he requested

"Οf course everything for her Robin Hood" she laughed

"For who?" he asked

"Her Robin Hood. Don't tell me she hasn't told how she calls you?" she asked confused

"I am afraid your friend is keeping it a secret, care to explain to me?" he said

"Hmm yes, but don't tell her I told you." She said and he nodded

"She calls you like this when she is talking to us." She said

"And why's that?" he asked confused from this nickname Regina gave him.

"Robin Hood stole from the rich and gave to the poor. He was a hero to many people and that's how Regina sees you as her hero. That's why don't ever hurt her like you did a month ago if you want this pretty face of yours to still be a face" she threatened him.

Robin was amazed. Regina was thinking of him as her hero as her Robin Hood. He couldn't believe his ears. His girlfriend saw him as a hero like he wanted. That amazing woman who made him weak on his knees when she kissed him and made his heart beating faster every time she was close to him. That woman is his weakness.

"wow Tink thank you so much for telling me this. So I want this flower to be delivered to Regina in a while with….wait a minute" he said and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote

 **To my Lady Marion, Yours always Robin Hood**

"Here it is" he winked at her and gave her the note. She read it and smiled

"I think she is going to love it" She admitted

"Thank you so much Tink. Have a nice day" he said and left the shop to go straight to home to prepare more stuff for tonight.

On the other hand, Regina woke up hours after Robin did around 12pm. She stretched her body still on her bed and looked at the clock.

"Oh my god, it's late I am late for school" she panicked. She tried to get up but didn't have the heart to leave her bed. She took her phone and looked at the date. It was Saturday she wasn't late she was off school. Best news ever. She got up and went downstairs to make breakfast.

The only thing she didn't remember was that today was her one month anniversary with Robin. She completely forgot about it.

She prepared something to eat and sat on her couch. She unlocked her phone and went through her facebook page to see her friend's news. She was scrolling down until she saw Tink photo on her timeline with who though she couldn't understand who he was the guy next to was John aka Robin's best friend was dating her best friend. That was super cute.

She then wondered what Robin was doing so she decided to text him. She went on her contacts and pressed the text button on My Hood, that was the contact name she had for him her hero, and wrote:

 **Good morning baby. How are you? I missed you xx**

She pressed send and waited for his answer after some minutes her phone screen came into life and a text from Robin was there. She opened it and read:

 **Good morning my angel. I am quite good, running all around doing some work. I missed you too though.**

What work did he do? He said he took the day off for today. He doesn't have time for her anymore. She got sad even with thinking of it. He was perfect but now he started being busy like all her previous boyfriends did after some time. Even though she was thinking all those bad things she texted back saying

 **What are you doing exactly? When will I see you?**

She closed her phone and waited for his answer. She got more angrier and more upset when more than 5 minutes have passed and he still hasn't answered to her last message to him. After 20 minutes of waiting still sitting on her couch and never moving a little she got his answer.

 **Nothing you should be concerned lovely. I don't know yet I have to finish with this and then I have some other jobs to do and after that I am all yours. Be ready let's say around 8pm?**

She got even madder now. Nothing to concern her? Everything is concerning her of course. She was his god damn girlfriend. She had the right to know what happened to his life. Now she was not his priority she had to get ready exactly at the hour he said. No she won't be ready.. she will let him do the things he had to after all. She didn't answer to his text she was mad at him. That's why she went back upstairs and into her bed and started watching the most melodramatic movies of all times. She let herself cry. Robin was her love. She loved him with all her heart but he didn't show that he did and once again she will have her heart broken at the end she just knew it.

Robin was waiting for Regina to reply but he never get her answer that's why he got worried but he had to finish the preparations for tonight. Regina should find everything perfect. After hours passed he got ready to go and take Regina and lead her to their extravagant dinner night for their anniversary.

He knocked on the door five times loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear but she didn't open her door. Thank god he knew her secret hiding a key spot for emergencies like this. He found it, took it and unlocked the door. When he went inside everything was so peaceful but he heard a voice from upstairs. He followed the voice which lead him to Regina's bedroom.

He opened her door and saw Regina in her bed surrounded by many pillows and tissues. The tv was playing the titanic and it was the scene where Leonardo di caprio was dying for the cold to save his love. Then his gaze went on Regina who was crying. Why she was crying. She shouldn't be crying, his love. He was about to get in when Regina yelled on the tv

"He is lying he doesn't love you, you little bitch, you think you are his priority but you aren't.. it's all a show"

She sounded angry and sad. That's when she decided to go in and said

"Baby what's wrong?"

Regina jumped at his sudden voice. She looked at him and started yelling

"What do you want here?"

"We have a date if you remember" he stated

"Oh yes, you remembered me after you finished all her jobs" she said angrily towards him

"Regina what are you saying? All this was for you" he raised his voice too now

"Yeah yeah it was all for me, you liar" she said getting up from her bed.

"I am not lying that's why now you will get up and go dress up nicely and wear that lingerie you were seeing in this mirror a month ago saying you are too Fat for it. Okay?" he said

"You want me to wear this for what reason Robin? So you could play with me. So no I won't, I won't be a toy for you" she said

"Regina you don't remember right?" he said understanding everything

"What should I remember?" she asked lowering her voice

" I won't tell you before you go get dressed and we go out, deal?" he said

"Okay deal" she said and they shacked hands

She went inside to dress up. She chose her favourite purple dress which she really loved. Then she decided to go make up free as she did on their first date even though that was mistake. She wore the lingerie he wanted though because his wish is her command.

When she was done she went outside and saw Robin having a white rose on his hand and a note on the other.

"I told Tink to bring you this hours ago not now but she said she got carried away" he said

"Now you want to make it all okay with just a flower?" she asked

"As I said I have ordered it hours ago. Care to read the note?" he said irritated with her attitude. She grabbed the note and read it.

"I will kill Tink, you shouldn't know about this" she said

"Why haven't you tell me about my awesome nickname?" he asked

"It was supposed to be my secret. The nickname with which I fangirl about you with my friends" she admitted

"Oh darling" he said and moved to hug her but she stopped him and said

"Don't be lovey dovey all of a sudden I am still mad" she groaned

"Okay okay, at least can you come with me?" he asked

"Yes, I will but don't touch me" she said

"Okay deal but you will regret it" he admitted

"Yeah right Robin Hood" she sassed

He loved this nickname and it turned him on. He grabbed her hand and held her close to him. He breathed her in and then let her go and said

"If you say that again I will take you right now but I shouldn't, now move your beautiful legs and let's go" he commanded

She smiled because she understood she had an influence in him. She loved that she made him weak when she did little things like this. That's why she listen to him and guided herself towards her door.

Robin opened the door and lead her outside. He wanted to touch her and held her by her waist but she said no and he always wants to listens to what she wants and desires so he didn't touch her. After some minutes they were finally at the beach

When Regina saw the blanket on the sand and the lights all around the blanket she couldn't believe in her eyes. He did it again. He surprised her again but why did he do all these?

Robin was about to speak but he didn't have the chance because she kissed him passionately and with that she showed him she was sorry for being angry but she still didn't remember what she had forgotten. He let her go first and looked into her eyes.

"Do you remember?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"No I really don't remember what have I forgotten. I was occupied with crying myself out, thinking that I am not your first priority" she admitted

"Baby" Robin's voice softened now " Today we are dating for a month we have an anniversary"

"WHAT?" she yelled and run to hug him "I am so sorry baby I forgot this how could I forget the best month of my life"

"You were thinking you aren't my priority when I have been running all day to prepare this only for you" he said smiling at her

"I am such a fool I am so sorry baby" she said and looked down

He then touched her chin with his finger and lifted her face so she could look at him straight in the eyes.

"It's okay my love… I forgive okay don't worry" he said

"You shouldn't forgive me I am unforgivable for forgetting why do you forgive me" she was mad at herself now

"Because" he took a heavy breath "because I love you and when people love they forgive. I love the way you smile and your eyes light up when we pass the ice cream shop. How you look at me… How happy you look when you talk with my son and how happy you make me by just existing in my life" he said and looked inside her eyes "I just love you"

"Robin I don't know what to say but I love you too. I love how happy you make me, how you smile and how you surprise me every time when I least expect it. I am in love with you my Robin Hood and I am not afraid to say it" she said and kissed him passionately once again.

When they stopped kissing, Robin lead her to sit on the blanket and sat by her side. She curled up close to him and laid her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat that suddenly started beating faster.

"Can you hear what you do to me when you are close?" he asked shyly

"Yes, I can and this is one thing that I love about you" she smiled

"Ahhh my Regina I love you so much" he said again

"me too but I am so tired from crying, sorry" she admitted

"You shouldn't been crying though you are my priority but close your eyes and sleep a little. I will be here keeping you safe" he said cutely

"okay" she said yawning

"I love you Regina" he said and that was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep

 _ **Here it is. I am sorry that I haven't updated for a while. School takes all my time but now I am on holidays soooo yay free time.**_

 _ **I hope everyone has a great new year**_

 _ **Happy new year everyone 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

THE TIME HAS COME

The morning found Robin and Regina curled up together on the blanket from their last night's date. The sea was so peaceful like the weather was. Everything was in peace just like our couple.

Regina, who hates sleeping with the lights on, woke up right after the sun got up. She tried to move but her hand was stuck between the blanket and Robin's body. She didn't want to move it because if she did, then Robin would wake up and she wanted him to rest for more because he put so much effort to make her night one of the best nights of her life. Even though, she had no intention of moving, she had. She couldn't feel her hand anymore so she pulled it slowly and moved it away from under Robin.

She was happy that she didn't wake him. Then, she got up and realized that she was still wearing her heels. She threw them near her and started walking towards the sea. She let her feet touch the sea water.

Breath in and out…

She watched the beautiful scenery in front of her. The sea colours , the morning sun, the trees. She was so stunned by the nature that surrarounded her. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensation that the warm water gave to her feet. She was peaceful!

In the meantime, Robin had woken up and started searching for Regina but she saw her standing and viewing the scenery. She looked so beautiful in the morning light he thought. He got up and slowly started walking towards her. She still wasn't moving and that's when he got his opportunity to hug her from behind.

Regina jumped when his hands were around her. She turned around and saw her handsome boyfriend and his morning face.

"Good morning messy head" she laughed

"Hey, don't laugh at me. We spent the night here and you know my hair gets like that when I am close to sea water from the humidity so don't laugh" he said and he kissed her.

The kissed was like a cherry. Red from the passion and full of juices. She let herself go in his hands, her knees were too weak to stand still. His knees were so weak too. So they were moving together and made a little dance before Robin hit his ankle on a rock and fell down talking Regina with him.

They never broke the kiss even though now they were lying on the shore with wet clothes. But that was fine by them because they had each other. Regina pulled away and looked at him. She smiled so brightly and that made him smile too. She went to stand up but Robin grabbed with one hand her waist and with the other her head and kissed her again.

That kiss showed the love they had for each other. It was slow and passionate.

Regina broke the kiss so she could breath and stood up. Robin though was still lying on the sand and he admired his stunning girlfriend. Regina noticed that he didn't stand up, so she turned to him and asked

"What are you looking at?" she threw water on his with her foot.

"Is it bad to admire what's mine?" he smirked at her.

"Haha very funny Mr. Locksley but you are mine, I am not yours!" she smiled and started walking along the sea shore.

He got up and looked at her just walking. She swayed her hips more than she usually does and that drove Robin crazy. That little devil he thought.

After some minutes she was still walking but Robin run, hugged her from behind and lifted her on the air. She started laughing and giggling. He couldn't describe how much he was in love with her and the sound of her laugh. He couldn't even realize that after his wife's death he would have found that little ray of sunshine called Regina to bright up his life once again.

"Robinnnnnn, put me down" she begged but continued laughing.

"Only in one condition" he said

"Name it, I dare you" she said trough laughs

" You will admit that you are mine" he smirked at her.

"What? No way" she yelled

Then Robin started running back and forth making Regina feel dizzy. After some rounds she started yelling

"okay okay I am yours okay? Happy? Now put me down I feel dizzy" she begged him once again. Robin put her down and let her go. Regina then turned around and said

"I am not yours Robin….yet" she laughed and started running towards their blanket. Oh Robin loved how she added yet in her sentence. They were ready to make that step in their relationship and he was more than eager now to get her home.

After Regina said that, they both fell in a comfortable silence. They picked up the blanket and started their way back to Regina's home. When they arrived Regina unlocked the door and showed Robin inside. She closed the door and went to find Robin who had already climbed up the stairs and waited for her.

When she reached her door, Regina found out that her door was closed. She placed her hand on the door handle, took a breath and slowly opened it. She went inside and so no one in the bedroom. Where is he, she thought. She went on her bathroom to search for him. When she removed the curtain to see if he is inside the shower she sensed a presence behind her. But when she turned around she found no one again.

She exited her bathroom and went on her bedroom again. She knew what she had to do for him to show up. That's why she walked and stood in front of her mirror. She unzipped her dress zipper from behind her back (even though it was difficult to do it she did it) and let her dress fall to her feet. She got out of her dress and threw it on the chair next to her mirror and looked herself in the mirror. She wore the same lingerie she said she was too fat to wear a month ago but Robin like always complimented her and told her that she would look beautiful in it.

Regina couldn't control her anxiety and excitement because they were about to explore a new destination into their relationship. She had dreamt of their first time a week ago even though when she woke she realized that it's not real and that she was already wet by just dreaming it, so she just helped herself by giving a little push on her clit and pleasuring herself for the rest of the time she had before she had to get up to go to school. She desired Robin, she had admitted to him that he is indeed handsome and his body is heaven. Regina was always so comfortable with him. His presence made her feel so happy and glad that she had someone like Robin to call hers!

She was too lost in looking herself on the mirror, that Robin got the chance and sneaked out from the closet and just admired her back. She was just so beautiful and every time she laughed his stomach was full of butterflies. He was too much into loving her, he thought but he loved every piece of it. He loved the way she was looking herself on the mirror. She was too stunning but she still thought she was ugly. Stupid woman Robin thought.

Regina saw him through the mirror that he was looking at her but she didn't move she wanted to see what he would do. Then Robin moved he went to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around Regina's figure like he had done back when they started dating. He wanted to make her feel how much he loves her that's why he pushed his body to her behind.

Regina wowed because his erection was pressing on her back. She didn't say anything though she just continued to look themselves on the mirror. Robin looked at her and said

"See, this lingerie looks amazing on you! I told you" he giggled

"Well…" she said but turned around in his arms and started kissing him

She got him out of the blue and Robin was surprised but he finally reacted to her kissing him by asking her to give his tongue entrance on her mouth. She gladly gave it and she titled her head and deepened the kiss. It was so heated but so affectionate. It showed their love.

Robin grabbed her legs and lifted her up. They moved towards her bed still Regina and Robin kissing. When they reached the bed he slowly placed her on the bed and parted their lips for air.

"Regina you are so beautiful" he said his voice still shaking from the kiss. He then kissed her again and started undressing her. When she went to pull of his shirt he stopped her and Regina frowned. He then looked at her and he said

"You come first" when Regina heard this she gave him a small kiss and whispered in his ear

"Make love to me Robin" Her voice made Robin's eyes see red. He wanted her so much right she had to be his fully today. He removed her lingerie and threw it behind him. Then panties and bra. When she was fully naked he got up and watched in her whole glory like her mother made her.

"You are stunning my love" he whispered in her ear.

"Robin hurry" she begged. He then started giving kisses from her neck to her tummy. When he reached her clit and opened her legs and gave her a quick first lick.

"God" Regina moaned "continue please" Robin gave another lick and gave her more licks that drove her crazy. Regina's hands were on Robin's hair caressing them. He never stopped until Regina said

"Robin I am gonna…" he then continued licking and sucking. "Robin" she said when she hit her climax. Regina pulled Robin's hair and brought him to her eye level so she could see him. She looked into his blue eyes and the only thing she saw was love. She wanted to feel him now more.

"I want you" she moaned because he brushed his erection on her clit.

"and these clothes are in the way" she said and removed his shirt. Then his pants and he was finally with his boxers.

"Regina you are so wet" he said and inserted a finger inside her. His fingers were magical for sure she thought. When she moaned he kissed her and inserted a second finger in.

She was close he could her walls clutching around his fingers but when she was about to cum she said "Robin I want you inside me now" he removed his boxers and placed himself inside Regina.

"oh Robin" she groaned when he entered her and started thrusting. Now they were both sweating. Regina was so closed and he had to know.

"Robin I am close" she yelled. "Wait for me Regina wait for me I have to wear a condom" he said and exited her. Regina wasn't delighted with that but he had to wear it for their safety of course. He quickly found his pants and found the condom he had put there before their date. He wore it and went back to Regina. He entered her again and started thrusting once again. Regina was so heated that she said

"Robin I will, I am gonna.." he knew she was too close and he was too so he said " I am too baby wait for me" After a minute Robin and Regina hit their climaxes. Robin exited her and lied next to her trying to catch his breath like she did before he talks. Though, the one who talked first was Regina and said

"That was…" before she could finish her sentence Robin continued it "amazing" he said and kissed her. This kiss was slow and showed the respect and the adoration they had between them. When they pulled apart Regina yawned saying

"I am so tired" with that Robin giggled, grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him "Sleep my love I will be here to chase all the bad dreams away, I will wake you up when it's time for me to go get Roland at noon" when he finished talking he looked down in his hands and saw a sleeping Regina. He found her so cute. She was exhausted from their activities and she couldn't even keep her eyes open for a minute. He then closed his eyes and let his love for Regina to help him fall asleep fast.

So they slept cuddled together for the first time as a couple.

 **Heyyy! I know that I am not updating often because of school but I am trying every part to be unique and for you to enjoy it. This is my first smut so I am sorry if it's not that good. Well, I hope you like this chapter and love it like I did! If you want please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

THE MORNING AFTER

Regina woke up first again because of the light that was coming in her room from the window they forgot to close the curtains when they came back. She cursed herself for not remembering it but she then thought that she was too caught up with Robin that he made her forget everything. She then turned on her back and saw Robin peacefully sleeping his chest going up and down with every breath he took. She couldn't believe how lucky she is. She found a man who is so caring and so cute. He makes her laugh and Regina loved the effects his love had on her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Robin turning his body towards her. She thought that he woke up but no. She got up and dressed herself with her pyjamas and went to put some cold water on her face so she could wake up properly.

She entered the bathroom, opened the light and looked herself in the mirror. She scanned her face until she looked at her neck and saw a big blue hickey. Now she was furious at him because she thought he would understand that she is a teacher and the kids will ask him what is that in her neck and what would she say to them. Even worse what if Roland asks her? What is this on your neck Miss Mills? She couldn't answer that's the hickey your daddy gave me after a night of incredible sex. No she couldn't do that. She washed her face and exited her bathroom to see that Robin was still asleep. She then decided to punish him for doing this to her so she went downstairs and started making brunch, because Robin had to go and pick Roland up soon, and tried to think what Robin's punishment could be.

Meanwhile, Robin woke up to see Regina's part of the bed empty. He turned on his back and smell the wonderful smell which was coming from downstairs. He got up dressed himself in his boxers and grabbed Regina's robe so he could make fun of her. He exited her room and went downstairs. He went to the kitchen and found Regina sitting on the stool drinking her coffee and looking quite mad but to who he thought.

"Good morning my love" he said smiling and went to hug Regina but instead she stood up and went to sit across the stool in another chair but she kept staring at him.

"What happened?" asked Robin confused. Was she mad at him? Why? He thought. Regina on the other hand kept saying nothing and just stared at him. " Will you talk?" Robin asked again getting angry at her not talking to him.

All Regina did was shake her head no. "Why won't you talk to me? What did I do? Did I forget to pick up Roland?" he asked more confused and his voice showing how anxious he was not to forget Roland. Regina once again shook her head no. " Then what the hell is it?" he yelled.

Regina slowly placed her mug on the stool, got up and exited the kitchen to go get dressed fully. Robin was so confused but couldn't find what made her so angry about him. Then he decided to follow her upstairs. He went upstairs and found her door closed but he took the courage to open it and enter her bedroom. She was tidying the bedroom and collecting all their clothes from the floor.

"Regina baby tell me what's wrong? What did I do? Why are you mad at me?" he asked again. When Regina heard him say again that he didn't know what he had done she got even furious now.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" she practically yelled at him. Robin was taken aback by her yelling and was surprised that she was yelling at him. "Honestly no I don't know before we slept we were completely fine."

"Yes we were but it was before I wake up and found THIS" she said and pointed to the hickey on her neck. "Oh did that hurt I am sorry baby" he tried to hug her but she pushed away.

" No it's not the pain but if your son asks me at school what's that on your neck Miss Mills you won't be there to answer his question I will be. Robin I am a teacher to kids you can't leave marks on places everyone can even when I have my clothes on" she said and walked towards her closet to find what she will wear for today.

Robin realized his mistake but he couldn't keep himself from doing that to her. Her skin was so white like snow cold but beautiful. He had to touch her roughly. He then turned around to look at her closet and saw her exit wearing leggings and a tank top just like the day he asked her for a date still beautiful.

"Regina" he started talking and moved to hug her this time she let him hug her but she didn't hug him back she was still mad or not that much. "I am so sorry for doing this to you I shouldn't have I know children may notice but I hope there is a way to cover it up. I am really sorry I should have controlled myself but how could I when I have you in my arms it's like I can't think and when you touch me I feel the whole zoo inside my belly not only butterflies. I love you so much please forgive me I would do everything to make up to you"

While listening him asking for forgiveness Regina was in aw of his words so by the time he finished his little speech she had hugged him back. She broke the hug to look at his face and the only thing she saw was a man who didn't want to hurt nor do things that will humiliate her in front of other people. He was so pure so hers. She loved him so much so she hugged him back and said

"I forgive you but I think it's time for Roland to know about us it's been a month Robin" she said softly

Robin smiled at her said and nodded "Yes I think it's time for little Roland to find out he is not the only one who has charmed his teacher. He laughed and punched his shoulder quite hard with her hand.

"Don't say it like that It sounds bad. Well, I hope me being his teacher and his dad's girlfriend isn't a problem" she admitted

"Why you being my girlfriend could be a problem at all , love?" he asked

"Robin I am his teacher I see him 5 days a week and we are for many hours together. It may not sound strange to you but to him could be. He could be bad at you for stealing his teacher from him or he could be mad at me for wanting his daddy. I am so afraid he…" before she got to finish Robin had closed again the gap between their faces and kissed her passionately so he could smooth down her fears and let her know that everything will be alright. He then pulled away and they just stared at each others' eyes.

Ocean blue met chocolate brown. Regina swore that she could easily drown by just looking into his eyes. She, then, smiled at him and Robin swore to himself that this woman will be his undoing. Her eyes were a common colour but to him they were unique. He could read all her fears and see all her adoration she had for him and he couldn't avoid but feel lucky that he had someone like her in his life. Now the only thing left was for him to announce it to his son. He was hopeful that Roland would love her because he already does but as his teacher and not as his daddy's girlfriend. Robin was anxious too that something could go wrong but he didn't let Regina know. So he just hugged her again and hold her there in his arms like he was his everything.

 **I am back.I know I haven't updated in months but I hope you love this chapter. School is ending soon so I will have more time to update more often! THANK YOU so much for keep reading my fic. I love you all!**

 **If anyone wants to leave a review I would be more than happy to know what the readers think!**


	10. Chapter 10

PREPARATION

The day that Robin would tell Roland about his relationship with his teacher Regina was finally here. Regina couldn't keep herself from feeling anxious for tonight's dinner at Robin's house. Robin couldn't keep himself from feeling anxious for tonight's dinner at his house. He wanted everything to be perfect for the two most important people in his life. He just hoped Regina wasn't stressed out like she always is that's why he went to her house to see if she is alright.

When he was at her porch he took out from his pocket the key Regina gave him a week ago so he can have access to her house when she was mad at him and she didn't open the door. Robin got himself laughing at that memory, Regina giving him the key and hugging him to make up to him for being mad most of the times. He loved the way she did her puppy eyes so he could forgive her but what Robin could say? No? No way he was stupid in love.Of course he forgave her.

Robin went out from his memory lane, opened the door and said "Regina".But nodody answer so he went close to the stairs and said again "Regina are you upstairs". Regina on the other hand was inside her closet trying to figure out what to wear tonight and she didn't expect Robin to come at all so she wasn't wearing anything but her underwears so she could try easily her dresses.

After Robin didn't get a second answer he climbed up the stairs and got into Regina's bedroom and saw nobody there. Where the hell is this woman again, he throught.He opened the bathroom door but nobody so she must be in closet he thought and smiled wickedly. He tip toed all the way to her closet so if she was there,and she was, she wouldn't hear him. He slowly cracked open the door and looked inside. The vision he got to witness was magical. Regina was wearing a beautiful white long lace dress with white heels. She was looking like a bride but even more beautiful. He then heard her say "Too fabulous for a primary teacher" and with that she started undressing herself. She unzipped the dress ,with some effort, but she did it and let it pool to her feet. She now was only left with her black underwears and her white heels. Robin was so distracted by her beauty that he couldn't move until he realised that she was almost naked in front of him.That was the moment he decided to show up by saying

"As much as i love you with this sexy look i would love to see you again with this white dress" Regina heard his voice and turned around. She was so embarrassed for being like this in front of him but wait he had seen her already so what's the point into feeling embarrassed. So she just smiled at him.

"You like the dress?" she said and raised an eyebrow.Robin approached her took the dress in his hands and said "No i don't just like the dress I love the dress.You should wear it tonight too fabulous primary teacher" he laughed and made her laugh too. "Hey don't make fun of me i am trying to make a good impression to your son.So be happy i want to look good for both of you." she said. "Regina you know Roland already loves you.When he comes back from school all his talks is about what Miss Regina taught him today" he touched her cheek his hand and continued " So PLEASE wear this dress"

"Robin is too extravagant for just a typical dinner" she explained. "Oh no it's not just a typical dinner.Plus i will wear a tuxedo and i will make Roland wear one too." he told her "How's that?" he smiled

She pushed him back and said "Okay you conviced me but i look like a bride with all white i mean i don't want to be considered a bride ugh" she signed. "why not my bride?" he hugged her from behind. "Because I am not getting married my groom" she laughed. "Still i want you to wear it,please" he begged her. "Okay okay i will think about it" shs said and put the dress back into her closet. "Now come on, get out from my closet" she said pushing him back towards the door.Robin did what he was told and left her closet.He went and sat on her bed while waiting for Regina to come out.

She came out wearing her pyjamas that had snoopy on them. He started laughing at her.She approched him and started to hit his arm. "Hey don't laugh at me i love my pyjamas" she whined. When he stopped laughing he removed his jacket and threw it on a chair next to her bed. Robin then lied down on her bed and said "Come it would be nice to cuddle so we can make each other feel less anxious for tonight." Regina wasn't expecting Robin to admit he was anxious too.He was playing the role of the tough guy in their relationship and she was in aw by his honesty. She then lied next to him and put her head on his chest so she could listen to his heart. "Thank you" she finally said. He was confused "For what?" she then went deeper inside his hug and said "Because you admitted that you are anxious.I think now i am not that much anxious myself too because i am not the only one.When you think you are alone you get more stressed up but now i am so much better.So thank you for saying this" she smiled.

"God i am so damn lucky that Roland has you as his teacher" he condessed. "What? where did that come from?" she asked confused."if he didn't have you as his teacher i would have never asked you out" he admitted. "Oh no baby i think that when you bumped into me the day we met, you made it clear that you will ask me out one day" she laughed and raised her head so she could look at him.He raised his head and kissed her. Slow and lovingly. He showed everything he felt. She showed everything she felt. They were both stressed out but together they were strong enough!!

 **Sooooo i am back again after some months!!!I finally finished my private lessons and i am so ready to write more.I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Tayler who believed in me and made me realise how much i love this fic**

 **I would really love to hear what your opinions are.Please if you want leave a review so i know how you feel about the chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

ROLAND

Night came more quickly than Robin and Regina would want to. After Robin left Regina's house he went straight back to his to get himself and Roland ready and of course prepare the food. He would make lasagna just to impress Regina with his cooking skills. He was putting the timer on the kitchen over when he heard Roland seeking for his help to get ready. He went upstairs and what he saw was the most adorable thing ever. Roland was already into his little black tuxedo and he was struggling to tie his shoes. When Roland saw his dad on the door he said

"Dad please come and help me I can't tie them" he whined and begged for this help. Robin sat on his knees and tied his shoes. He then got up and said

"Roland I have the lasagna into the oven so be careful not to touch it and get burn. Also now that you are all ready and handsome I am going to get dressed myself too okay?" the boy nodded and went to play with his race car. Robin went to his room and put on his tuxedo. Now he and Roland were like twins. He exited his room, found Roland and they both went downstairs to wait for daddy's girlfriend as Roland called her. They were waiting for her to come onto the couch making little talk, but mostly it was Roland saying all the women he knew in the town because he wanted to guess who she was. Robin was surprised that he didn't even mentioned Regina even though she was his favourite teacher.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Roland jumped off the couch so quickly and shouted

"She is hereeeeeeee" Robin laughed at his excitement but he got even anxious because the time has come. Roland and Robin went to the door. Robin held the door's handle so tight he was more anxious now. He took a breath and opened the door to a beautiful Regina dressed with the dress he begged her to wear. Her hair were left down and curly. He couldn't keep himself from smiling he was so in love. Regina saw Robin and Roland both in their tuxedos and she couldn't keep herself from smiling her boys made her so happy, she was so in love.

"Hey" Regina softly said to both of them.

Roland was kind of confused so he asked

"What do you want here Miss Gina?" Robin frozed, he didn't understand that she was his girlfriend so he had to explain but before he got to even open his mouth Regina answered to his son

"Two handsome boys invited me for a dinner, right?" Roland opened his eyes a little more than normal. Robin and Regina looked each other they were so scared of what he would say. They were still looking at each other when they heard Roland say

"Oh my goddddd, you are daddy's girlfriend?" he run and hugged her legs. Regina lifted him up, kissed his lips and said

"Yes, I am Roland. I hope you don't mind" she was still anxious because he hadn't answered properly.

"I am so happy Miss Gina" he said and hugged her neck. Robin released a breath he didn't know he was holding Roland was happy Regina was his girlfriend that made his so happy himself that he joined them into the hug. When they broke the hug Ronald invited Regina in and told her to go straight to the dining room because dinner was ready. They sat all together and ate their lasagna. Ronald couldn't keep his mouth shut and all night he was talking about school and how happy he was that Regina was daddy's girlfriend and not Miss Zelena from the other class that put him in detention for writing on his desk. Regina really laughed to that and looked at Robin and how happy he was too. They were like a little family celebrating together.

Roland got tired and asked his dad if he could go to bed. Robin of course agreed that it was indeed late for him to still be awake. So he told his son to go wear his pyjamas and come and say goodnight to Regina. Roland went upstairs so fast because he wanted to come to them more quickly.

The couple was left alone for the first time today. Robin kissed Regina so passionately he showed her and she showed him how much it meant to both of them that Roland was happy about them being together. They were happy about his acceptance now they could stop hiding from him.

Roland's footsteps were approaching so they tried to break the kiss but it lasted a little bit more than they wanted and Roland got to see them.

"Daddy Miss Gina ewwww" he said laughing

Regina lifted him so he could sit on her lap and told him.

"Roland now that I am your daddy's girlfriend and that we are not at school there is no need of you calling me Miss Gina, you can call me Gina" Roland's eyes brighten up a little after she told him that. He hugged her and said

"Goodnight Gina love you so much more than daddy does"

Regina laughed at that. She let Roland run upstairs shouting a quick goodnight daddy. She then turned around to see an angry Robin next to her.

"What happened baby?" she asked confused. She thought they were happy tonight.

"He thinks he loves you more than I do" he confessed.

"And where is the problem in that?" Regina raised her eyebrow still confused

"That's not even possible" he laughed and hugged her. When they broke the hug they remained still with their hands tangled and their foreheads touching. Regina whispered to him

"I love you"

"I love you too" he answered still looking in her eyes. Everything went well after all because they had one another…!

 **Hello hello I know you didn't expect an update so soon I mean sometimes I update after months and I am so sorry about it! First, I would like to inform you about my new fic called stealing (from) you and its about robin and the evil queen, please give it a shot. Second** , **I would like to** **thank my good friend Giulia who is my beta reader and helps me. Last but not least, don't hesitate to leave a review so I can see if you like the way the storyline is going or if you like the story as a whole. Love you all 3**


End file.
